Computerized tracking systems are currently in use by many courier companies. For example, Comet Tracker from ActSoft, Inc. of Tampa, Fla. utilizes cellular phones equipped with the Global Positioning System (GPS) transceivers to track personnel movements. SmartTrax from Vertrax, Inc. of New Haven, Conn. utilizes vehicles equipped with the GPS transceivers to track vehicle movements. As a separate software package, Vertrax also offers SmartDrops for mapping, routing, and delivery planning.
A key difference between existing systems and the present invention, hereinafter referred to as IndeliTrak™, is that IndeliTrak provides a full courier solution and requires very few additional steps for tracking packages, taking particular advantages of the capabilities of today's wireless communications technologies, for example, cellular phones, GPS, wireless Internet connectivity, infrared (IR) code readers or laser barcode scanners, and radio frequency identification (RFID) tags.
IndeliTrak's proprietary software seamlessly incorporates these technologies to enable field personnel, e.g., a driver, to obtain and provide tracking data naturally with very little effort beyond what is needed for the actual delivery. For example, route stops are digitally made available in real time to the drivers. Automatic verification ensures the delivery of all planned packages. The pocket size and form factor of a phone-scanner mobile unit allows the driver to easily carry the unit while carrying packages. In an embodiment, a basic Indelitrak mobile unit is a GPS- and Internet-enabled mobile phone programmed with IndeliTrak proprietary software and attached with an IR barcode reader. The mobile unit enables its user to access, in real time, the IndeliTrak server over a wireless Internet connection.
As an example, a driver gathers data upon package pickup or delivery via the mobile unit. The gathered data are immediately stored on the phone and uploaded wirelessly over the Internet to the IndeliTrak server and stored in the IndeliTrak database. The IndeliTrak server has a browser-based user interface that promptly shows the uploaded data to courier customers and managers having access thereto.
A core technology of IndeliTrak is how packages are scanned into the system. Unlike conventional computerized tracking systems, IndeliTrak does not require fully unique package IDs or barcodes. The ability of IndeliTrak to eliminate this requirement while maintaining system integrity contributes to the robustness of IndeliTrak. Moreover, the same barcode can be reused daily. This is a resource-saving advantage as envelopes and/or bags can be recycled without replacing the barcode tag. The only limitation is that duplicate barcodes cannot be part of the same individual pickup or delivery. The IndeliTrak object-oriented based software accepts just about any and all IDs, whether unique or not, without any a priori knowledge or prior coordination. Acceptable IDs include, but not limited to, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, barcodes generated by a customer, electronic product code (EPC) from the bottom of a tissue box, etc. In this way, IndeliTrak administrators and customers alike are able to find and track each transaction and individual packages without having to know the package IDs. The elimination of long unique ID strings concatenated from multiple data sources has the additional advantage of alleviating the low-bandwidth requirements of the mobile phones.
The IndeliTrak system is optimized for same-day, route-based deliveries. However, it is flexible and can be readily implemented to work in most any courier services. In practice, IndeliTrak drivers are happy to adopt the system because it makes their job much easier and more productive. The latter contributes to higher pay because they are able to deliver more packages in the same or shorter time frame. The overall system is characterized by its high efficiency, accuracy, responsiveness, flexibility, minimal learning curve, and labor-saving features.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the preferred embodiments described below with reference to the following drawings.